вяαωηѕтαя'ѕ тαℓє
by ChimneyCricket
Summary: Brawnkit is the son of the mighty Coralclan leader, Tidestar. However, something has been stirring on between his clan and Deltaclan; a deep secret they've been holding on for too long. Brawnkit is determined to find out what it is, but will he still be a loyal warrior if he does?
1. Allegiances

**~Coralclan~**

**Leader:** Tidestar - Golden-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and paws. Deep blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Sharkbite – Big, dark blue-gray tom with a white chin, paws, and underbelly and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Rivernose - White tom with a pale blue-gray smudge on his nose and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Dolphinpaw – Pretty silver tabby she-cat with bright lavender eyes

**Warriors:** Venomprick – Red tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes

Cragshrew – Stone-gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Whitesparrow – White and brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Kilnbreeze – Ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Squidink – Pale brown tom with splashes of black and blue eyes

Brinepelt – Light gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Fishcatcher – Lithe, light gray tabby tom with extremely pale blue eyes

Bristlespine – Brown tabby with black stripes running down his back and yellow eyes

Crashingwave – White tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Blisterheart – Gray-brown tabby tom with a white speck on his chest and green eyes

**Apprentices:** Prawnpaw – Solid red tom with blue eyes

Shrimppaw – Small ginger tabby with pale sandy stripes and green eyes

Crystalpaw – Black she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, and underbelly with yellow eyes

Emeraldpaw – Chocolate brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **Leafwind – Tortoiseshell with black, brown, and white patches and green eyes (Mother of Tidestar's kits: Brawnkit, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and Blackkit, a black tabby tom with white paws, ears, and tail tip with green eyes)

Silentwhisper – Black she-cat with pale gray eyes (Mother of Bristlespine's kits: Koikit, a pretty tortoishell she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes, and Jabberkit, a golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Forbiddenheart – A dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Venomprick's kits: Rainbowkit, a golden she-cat with a striped tail of various colors)

**Elders: **Echoingsong – Frail gray spotted she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Tangledfur – Mottled brown tom with green eyes

**^Deltaclan^**

**Leader:** Cascadestar – Brown Siamese tom with a white blaze starting from chin to eye and paws with pale blue eyes

**Deputy: **Dragoneyes- White tabby she-cat with light gray stripes and ivory tuft on her ears. Orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Redroot – Pretty red tabby she-cat with faint green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Sapphirepaw – Light blue-gray she-cat with white that speckles on her nose and paws

**Warriors: **Distantmemory

Sandwasp

Silverwing

Finaldawn

Shadowtrick

Cometfall

Scarletrose

Flamerage

Blackspots

Beartrap

**Queens: **Shallowcircle – (Mother of Beartrap's kits: Wildkit and Blossomkit)

**Elders: **Halfpelt


	2. Chapter 1

"Brawnkiiiiiiit!"

_Ugh…those annoying little brats…_

A dark brown tabby kit opened up his eyes and found two other kits on top of him, one a tortoiseshell, while the other was a golden tabby. He growled in annoyance when the golden kit's paws stepped on his tail, causing him to whip it away from the two.

"Brawnkit! Wake up sleepy-head! We wanna play!" The two squeaked in unison.

Brawnkit groaned in response as he rolled the oppposite way, his back facing the two kits. "Why don't you go play with Blackkit instead of bothering me…" Blackkit was his brother, who was sleeping next to him. The brown kit was surprised that he didn't wake up from all the loud noise the two smaller and younger kits were causing.

The two siblings both whined, "But we don't wanna! You're more fun!"

Brawnkit rolled his eyes, not having any other idea of how to get rid of them. "Alright then Koikit and Jabberkit, at least let me get up in peace."

They both were about to scream in happiness, but quickly shut their mouth when they realized he told them to be quiet.

Brawnkit staggered to his paws and stretched himself out, showing off the suppleness of his spine. He stood up proudly, noticing how sleek and muscular he was. The tom was only five moons old, and he already looks like a mature apprentice!

Koikit and Jabberkit then began to tumble out of the nursery so the three could go play outside. Brawnkit followed them slowly, only to be stopped by a paw slapping down on his tail. He turned around and saw a tortoiseshell queen staring right at him through half-closed eyelids.

"Brawnkit…where are you going?"

He pulled his tail away and blinked at his mother, muttering, "Koikit and Jabberkit are pestering me to play with them…"

Leafwind, his mother, gazed at him for a moment before withdrawing her white paw and resting her head back down, yawning. "Alright…once you're done, wake up Blackkit for me…"

Brawnkit nodded and slowly made his way out of the cave-like den, into the bright light. The sun was up high and shining down on him, warming up the kit's pelt. He closed his eyes and let out a luxurious stretch for a moment, letting it bathe into his fur. Suddenly, sand was kicked into his face. He shook his head in frustration and blinked open his eyes, seeing Koikit giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh shut it," Brawnkit snapped, wiping a paw across his amber eyes to try and clear away the sand. His answer was the she-kit giggling even more and racing across the beach, towards the ocean where the water was gently lapping against the tan colored grains. Jabberkit scrambled after his tortoiseshell sister, making Brawnkit reluctantly follow.

The two both began to splash around in the shallow water as small waves began to come in. Brawnkit growled at the two, "Geez, pay attention!" The tide hit the two kits as they were sent skidding across the sand and at the tabby's paws. He looked down at them with an unimpressed expression on his face. Koikit was the first to get up, shaking her wet pelt fiercely before looking up brightly at the tom.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed, waving her tail back and forth as Jabberkit rose to his paws next. "Y-Yeah…" He agreed, still stuttering after the impact.

Brawnkit snorted, "It's not going to be fun when you get carried off into the ocean."

They didn't seem to hear his statement and proclaimed, "Teach us how to hunt!"

He blinked in response and replied, "There's hardly any fish in the shallow water though."

Koikit looked unconvinced as she puffed out her cheeks, pouting. "Nuh-uh! I saw you catch a fish three days ago!"

"That was just luck. You have to go deeper to actually find more fish. And don't you two even think about going in there!" Driftkit growled, then realizing he hadn't answered their question about how to hunt. "Geez, just go splash around 'til a fish comes flying out into your mouth."

Now they believed him, because they were already scurrying across the sand and back into the shallow water, jumping up and down and sending water droplets everywhere.

Out of nowhere, a black figure collided against Brawnkit, knocking the breath out of him. He quickly regained his composure and leaped to his paws, whipping himself around to face his attacker. It was Blackkit. Immediately, Brawnkit hissed, "What was that for?!"

The dark gray tabby shook his fur and looked at his brother with bright green eyes. "I wanted to surprise attack you! And it worked!"

The brown tom sniffed, "Well, you're lucky that I didn't shred you to pieces if it wasn't you."

Blackkit giggled, "I'd like to see you try!"

Brawnkit smirked and immediately lunged at his brother, barreling into him and knocking him off balance. The black tom was caught by surprise and sent flying a fox-length away from him, lying there moaning.

"Okay okay…I get it…" Blackkit muttered, his paw lifting slightly in the air in surrender.

The dark brown tabby strode over and placed one paw on his brother's back, "Who's the strongest cat you know?"

"You are…"

Immediately, they were both cut off from a growl.

"What are you two doing?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry about the shortness of the previous chapter! I'll try and make it longer this time ^^' Also, this is my first ever fanfiction I ever published, so don't be too harsh on it. Thank you for reading! :DD**

The two kits turned around and saw a large golden-brown tom looming over them, his icy blue eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Tidestar!" They chimed in unison at the sight of their father. The two kits rushed over to the leader of the clan and began bouncing up and down in front of him.

Tidestar purred and placed a paw on Brawnkit's head, gently ruffling his fur as he meowed, "How are you my son?"

The tabby kit writhed underneath his father's huge paw and shook his head to try and get it off. "Fine."

Blackkit had a whiny expression on his face as he mewled, "You didn't ask me how am I?"

The golden-brown tom chuckled softly and sat down, wrapping his thick tail around his paws. "Of course Blackkit, I would never forget my two sons. How are you?"

The black tom squeaked in response, puffing out his chest rather proudly. "I snuck up on Brawnkit and he didn't see me coming!" Brawnkit whipped his head around in response and retorted, "Well, I still beat you in fighting!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!"

Tidestar snickered at the sight of his two sons arguing and stuck a paw in-between them, just in case if they started rough-housing again. "Alright you two, that's enough." Immediately, the two kits stopped and sat down in front of him, staring up at their father with enthusiastic eyes.

Blackkit was the first to speak, "Can you teach us some more moves today?"

The Coralclan leader opened his maw to speak, but was cut off from a dark blue-gray cat's yowl. "Tidestar! I need to discuss something with you, pronto!"

Tidestar let out a small sigh and called back, "Alright Sharkbite, I'll be right there!" He turned his furry head back at his two kits and meowed reluctantly, "I have to go. I'll see you kits around." With that, the large tom padded off to greet his deputy.

Brawnkit stared after his father with blinking amber eyes, seeing the two big toms bend their heads together in small hushed voices. He looked over at his brother, who looked discouraged that their father had left. "What do you think they're talking about?"  
>Blackkit snorted and stood up, "Who cares? Let's go see what Koikit and Jabberkit are doing before they end up turning themselves into shark-food."<p>

The dark brown tabby opened his mouth, but then just nodded instead, "Alright." He rose to his paws and followed the black kit to the edge of the beach, where the waves were gently lapping at the sand.

His brother yowled, "Koikit! Jabberkit! That's enough playtime!"

The two smaller kits stopped splashing around in the pale blue water and squeaked indignantly, "But we were just having fun!"

Blackkit rolled his green eyes as he snorted, "And all that fun is going to attract sharks." Brawnkit purred in both amusement of the two kits, and agreement with his brother.

Koikit puffed out her tiny chest as she spoke, "We can easily take on those sharks! Right Jabberkit?" Her golden-furred brother lifted his chin in response and squeaked, "Yeah!"

Brawnkit huffed and turned himself around as he began to walk back to the nursery, "Fine! Get eaten by sharks for all we care!" Blackkit scrambled after his brother as they padded back inside the small scoop inside the cliff. The brown tabby poked his head in and whispered hoarsely, "Leafwind?"

The tortoiseshell queen replied back in the same soft tone, "Yes my sweet?"

Brawnkit walked inside the den and sat in front of his mother, who was lying beside the other two queens, Silentwhisper and Forbiddenheart. "We're done playing."

Leafwind let out a small yawn and rose to her paws, stretching out her long arms as she mewed, "Alright you two, come inside and rest while I go get something to eat."

Blackkit followed inside after his brother and settled on their nest, immediately curling into a black ball of fur.

Brawnkit settled down beside him and peered out of the den entrance, where he saw Tidestar and Sharkbite still talking to each other. But this time, a few other warriors were with them. He noticed that they all exchanged strange glances and nodded, before dispersing.

_I wonder what they're talking about…_


End file.
